primero la familia
by yukii04
Summary: cuando Yuri y JJ se casaron la relación con la familia del otro se fortaleció tanto hasta el punto de la unificación incluso en los momentos más duros. MES PLIROY.


_**Este fic es parte del "mes pliroy/jjurio: primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "team JJurio"**_

 _ **Prompt del día 20:**_ _ **familia**_ _ **.**_

Habían pasado más de dos años desde que estaban casados y vivían en una bonita casa en Moscú, solo se separaban a la hora de las internacionales, cuando JJ volvía temporalmente a Canadá.

 _Las vacaciones eran pasadas en el país de origen del mayor, donde la hermana menor de este se encargaba de hacerle peinados a Yuri, que para su mala suerte, tenía el pelo más largo ya que a Jean le gustaba._

 _La madre del castaño preparaba todas las mañanas, cuando ellos estaban de visitas,_ panqueques con moras. Una vez, cuando Yuri fue a conocer formalmente a la familia de su, ahora, esposo, la mujer los preparó a pedido de su hija y el rubio dijo algo así como "están muy ricos, señora Leroy", cosa que la mujer tomó como si estos fuesen sus favoritos. Ahora intoxica a la familia con el dulce con tal de hacer feliz al menor.

 _El padre de Jean era el encargado de llevarlos a la pista de patinaje, y como JJ estaba acostumbrado a ir caminando, el pequeño Yuri iba solo con el mayor en su auto. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, el viaje era incomodo pero a Jean no le gustaba que su esposo caminara por las calles de Canadá a esas horas. El único momento en el que se dirigían la palabra era cuando Yuri agradecía por llevarlo y el señor Leroy agradecía por hacer feliz a su hijo._

 _En cuanto al otro hermano de JJ, era el único en la familia que compartía el gusto de Yuri por los animales, así que cuando el rubio venía se iban a recorrer todos los zoológicos del país. Y Yuri siempre quedaba asombrado por la colección de muñecos y películas dedicadas a animales que el menor tenía. Yuri le decía "enano" aunque solo tuviese unos cuantos meses menos que él, y el otro solo le seguía el juego._

La familia de Leroy había aceptado a Yuri como parte de su familia tan rápido como era posible, a penas lo vieron sabían que era el indicado para su hijo, algo que hizo infinitamente feliz a Jean y le dieron un calor de hogar a Yuri que desde hacía años no sentía.

…

Durante el año, vivían en Rusia. Visitando a Nikolai todas las semanas.

 _Jean sentía el pánico por no ser aceptado por el abuelo del menor, después de todo, volvió homosexual a su nieto a temprana edad, y apenas cumplió los dieciocho le propuso matrimonio. Lo que más sorprendió al viejo fue que cuando JJ le pidió la mano de su Yurachka._

 _Nikolai siempre había visto al canadiense como alguien impulsivo, no se esperaba que lo tuviese en cuenta a él. Pero un día, cuando Yuri estaba entrenando, el canadiense fue a visitarlo y le contó la primera vez que salieron juntos el rubio y él, evitando el final cuando compartieron una habitación de un hotel cercano. Luego le confesó que nunca había estado tan enamorado de alguien como lo estaba de su nieto y le preguntó si podría pedir su mano en matrimonio._

 _La expresión del viejo no tubo precio, estaba tomando de su café, preparado a insistencia por Jean, y escupió todo el líquido sobre la mesa cuando este le hizo la pregunta. Pero al notar la cara de decisión de JJ soltó una leve risita y lo miro alegre._

" _Yurachka es muy difícil de manejar ¿estás seguro de esto Leroy?"_

" _Por supuesto, y llámeme Jean"_

" _Cuando tengas el anillo en el dedo lo haré, Leroy"_

Pero no todo es alegría, cuando las mejillas de Yuri son llenadas con lágrimas y sus rodillas se sienten húmedas, siente el abrazo de Jean por la espalda y comienza a llorar en su hombro.

 _Ya iban seis meses desde el fallecimiento de Nikolai y Yuri todavía no lo aceptaba y todas las semanas, a la misma hora que iban a la casa del viejo, iban al cementerio. Jean se encargaba de que nadie los moleste y él mismo compraba las flores que tanto le gustaban al abuelo de su esposo._

 _Desde el segundo mes, Jean lleva al rubio a comer helado después de la visita a Nikolai y luego van a patinar. Todos los domingos eran días sin risas, Jean aguantaba decir tonterías y Yuri lo agradecía como nunca._

 _Los domingos finalizaban con un cambio de actitud par los dos, cuando el reloj llegaba a las doce comenzaba el tratamiento para aguantar la semana. Jean repartía besos por el cuello del menor y este, inconscientemente, le dejaba más espacio._

Y entre caricias, besos, gemidos y sonidos húmedos la semana volvía a empezar mientras esperaban que el nuevo miembro de la familia llegara en un par de meses. Era una pena que Nikolai no conociera a su bisnieto.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, día 20 del mes pliroy! La temática era familia y si, JJ y Yurio tuvieron un hijo, libre a imaginación si es Mpreg o adoptaron.**

 **Lamento la muerte del abuelo de Yuri, pero en todos estos fics de ellos Nikolai esta vivito y coleando y quería enfócame más en como Jean apoyaría a Yuri en algo que inevitablemente iba a pasar.**

 **Sin más que decir... gracias por leer!**

 **Bessotes**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
